f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Night
Fight Night is the seventh episode of the second season of F Is for Family and the thirteenth episode, overall. Synopsis Frank and Sue run into trouble on their anniversary. Kevin feels guilty around Vic. Bill's rebel phase gets out of control for Phillip. Plot Sue heads over to present her salad tosser idea to the head of Plast-a-Ware, Henrietta van Horne. She at first insults Sue, but warms up to her when Sue gives an impassioned speech of all she had to go through to get the prototype made. After this, she seems to like her idea. Meanwhile, Frank calls in sick so he can buy Sue an anniversary present. At the mall he is held up when he runs into Ginny. He arrives home eventually, having picked out a crystal ash tray for his wife, and prepares to take her out. They are interrupted though, by a call from Maureen's school, asking them to come down right away. The teacher and principal inform the Murphy's that Maureen cheated on her math test off of a boy named Scott Itchikowa. Maureen tries to deny this, but the entire thing sends Frank and Sue into one of their screaming matches where it is eventually revealed that Sue pawned her locket, and Frank took money from her secret stash. The fight upsets the boy so much, he breaks down and confesses that he was the one who cheated off of Maureen. Frank and Sue can't seem to forgive each other, and it seems like they may be on the brink of divorce. Meanwhile, Cutie Pie kicks Kevin out of the house, scared for her reputation after realizing she had sex with a 14 year old. She warns him not to let Vic find out what happened. On the way home from school Kevin and his bandmates run into Vic who invites them to play at a party of his. Kevin is feeling incredibly guilty over what happened, but doesn't say a word. At the same time, Bill decided to play Hooky with Phillip after being fed up with his Job and Frank's rudeness. While playing with his friends, Bill gets the idea to pull a Prank by filling old clothes with leaves and throwing it into the street, to fool drivers into thinking they hit a Person (which looks like Frank due to Bill's dislike towards him). Phillip stops him, believing this is too dangerous. Bill calls him a pussy and pushes him to the ground, prompting Phillip to no longer want to be his friend. That night, the family struggles to sleep with everything that is weighing on their minds, apart from Bill. Though it is revealed that Jimmy has just got out of military school. Characters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Vic Reynolds *Cutie Pie Minor Roles * Phillip Bonfiglio * Scoop Dunbarton * Otto Holtenwasser * Smokey Greenwood * Ginny Throater * Bob Pogo * Henrietta Van Horne * Goomer * Red * Lex * Bolo * Jimmy Fitzsimmons * Greg Throater * Scott Ichikawa Trivia *'Title Reference:' The Murphy family getting into several fights in one day; the "Fight Night" boxing video game series. *Bill's rebellious behavior and hatred towards his father are further developed. *Phillip's friendship with Bill comes to an end when Phillip can't keep up with Bill's negative attitude anymore. *Frank and Sue's marriage deteriorates when Maureen supposedly gets in trouble. *Jimmy Fitzsimmons has finished military school. *Frank reveals to Sue that he lied about applying at the employment office. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2